


Maybe Some Other Time

by sugarroseparfait



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, my heart hurts, why am i crying, yoshiki fucking dies y’all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarroseparfait/pseuds/sugarroseparfait
Summary: A twoshot mainly based off the anime (I know, I know, please don’t throw things at me), Yoshiki is killed by the monster man carrying the scissors. He reflects on the one thing he didn’t manage to do as he bleeds out.
Relationships: Kishinuma Yoshiki/Shinozaki Ayumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Maybe Some Other Time

**Author's Note:**

> IM CRYING FOR FOOKS SAKE WHY DID I DO THIS
> 
> Also yes I will update the other Christmas fic, sorry ahhh

Ayumi watched, pained, as it slowly sunk in that she’d have to leave him behind. She felt like being sick. This was it. She’d have to leave her best friend to bleed out. Suddenly, her knees felt weak, and she was surprised she didn’t fall over. This was it. If she really did manage to get out of here, she’d do it without her best friend. She didn’t know how to cope with this realisation without screaming. 

It wasn’t like he even looked like her best friend anymore. His eye was missing and blood was gushing out of almost every part of him. His stomach was sliced open. Blood dribbled out of his mouth, much like a tap that hadn’t been turned off properly and was now dripping water a few beads at a time. He looked more like a failed science experiment than her best friend.

He looked so inhumane that it made her even more devastated.

“Go, for Christ’s sake, go!” He hated opening his mouth and tasting the disgusting metallic tang of blood, but it couldn’t be helped. He hated the way she just stood there, gawping at him in his frail state. Even if he could only see her through one eye.

His yell made her snap out of her trance. She shot him one last look, then turned away, Yuka still on her back, attempting not to cry.

As Yoshiki watched her go, he recalled what he was about to tell her before he was rudely interrupted by a knife through his abdomen. ‘I love you’. It was so stupidly simple, and yet he had never gotten around to saying it until now. And he hadn’t even said it! The universe had disallowed him. Maybe that was a pointer that it was all wrong, maybe Satoshi and Ayumi were meant to be.

Maybe they’d be the only ones to get out. He sincerely hoped that Yuka wouldn’t die, but it seemed too late for her.

‘And for me.’

He pushed that thought away as he gasped for breath, suddenly feeling dizzy, leaning against the wall.

‘This is it, isn’t it? I don’t think I’m ready. Is this how Mayu felt? Is this how Seiko felt? Is this Morishige felt? Is this how Miss. Yui felt? They all must have all felt some kind of way. They all died in different ways, but...I imagine they all felt the same dread, whether they knew it was coming or not. That’s how I feel. Oh my God. I’m really going to die. And I didn’t even tell her…’

His mind drifted elsewhere, to something that had happened a couple of weeks ago.

***

“Thanks for agreeing to meet me out here, I know you have other places to be.”

“I sure do. What is that you have to tell me?” She asked, cocking her head to the side. “Is it important?”

“...yeah. Pretty much.”

“Alright then. What is it?” Ayumi queried, playing with her hair and not really paying attention.

“Well, um...the thing is...I lo-”

“Ayumi. There you are.” The familiar voice of Hinoe Shinozaki entered their ears, and they turned around to see her smiling easily. “I have been looking for you. What are you two doing back here?”

Yoshiki looked at his feet for a few moments then looked up. “We were just talking. About something.”

“Ah. Right. Well, sorry to interrupt, but we really need to go Ayumi. Mom is waiting for us.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Ayumi, I really need to tell you-”

Ayumi smiled apologetically at him. “Sorry. Tell me some other time! Bye Yoshiki!"

"But I...okay. Goodbye." He said, rubbing his neck. For some reason, he felt as if they were saying goodbye for the last time.

***

He felt himself slide down the wall, no doubt leaving behind a trail of blood.

‘Maybe I’ll tell her some other time’, he thought as he closed his eyes for the last time.


End file.
